La Malédiction des Anges
by LyLio
Summary: Alors ... être un humain c'est être plein de passion et de sentiments mais si nous les refoulons trop peut être aurons nous droit à un ange pour nous remettre dans le droit chemin... kiriban pour sayana 3 4 tout mignon , fin heureuse ... achevez moi !


Auteur : LyLio

Genre : kawai

Couple : … 3+4 ?

Base : redemandez avec moi …. Gundam wings

Titre : la malédiction des anges

Note : j'en ai bavé pour cette fik, surtout pour qu'elle survive et que je la perde pas . mais cadeau pour Sayana le kiriban de mon site et grand merci à Calliope pour sa bêta

La malédiction des anges est de vivre aux côtés des hommes, de supporter leur souffrance jusqu'à leur mort sans pouvoir les connaître, sans qu'ils nous voient. Enfin sauf cas exceptionnels bien sûr. La plupart vivent au milieu des hommes sans les reconnaître pour ce qu'ils sont : ils les considèrent à peine mieux que les animaux et les plantes, prétextant que comme les humains ils sont des œuvres de Dieu.

Mais ils ne connaissent pas le feu qui me consume.

Un feu démoniaque, Cela a commencé par la mort d'une humaine. Elle vivait dans un cirque, elle avait de jolis yeux verts comme ceux des lacs, des cheveux ondulés, auburn comme certains arbres un peu jeunes, une peau blanche pareille à celle des premières neiges sur les montagnes (1). Elle était belle. À l'approche de son dernier soupir, sereine, a à demi souriante. Tandis qu'aux alentours tout n'était de que confusion et chaos. Pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui attira mon attention mais un autre membre de la troupe, très affecté, il ne pleurait pas mais il restait proche d'elle. Il la regardait doucement partir… et ne montrait aucune émotion. Quand il su qu'elle était vraiment morte, il se leva sans rien dire, alors que la police et l'ambulance arrivaient, que les spectateurs horrifiés repartaient chez eux. Il rentra tranquillement dans sa loge et s'allongea sur son lit, sans un bruit.

_Cela ne t'affecte pas ? Tu as perdu un être cher, alors pourquoi ne montres-tu pas tes sentiments ? Tu es un être humain, pas un ange. Tu as des sentiments, des sensations, tu ressens tellement de choses. Le soleil qui réchauffe ta peau, l'eau douce sur tes membres quand tu te baignes, le goût du fruit murs mûr, la beauté de la musique… Pourquoi te comporter comme un ange au cœur de pierre ?_

- Pour ne plus souffrir… Les sentiments font si mal, ils te prennent à la gorge quand on s'y attend le moins et te rappellent qu'un jour tu vas mourir, que même avec toute ta bonne volonté tu n'y échapperas pas. Alors a à quoi cela sers t elle sert-il ? À quoi sert-il de vivre ? Sinon a à souffrir. Je refuse la souffrance.

_Tu peux m'entendre ? La vie contient de la souffrance et de la joie. Si tu refuses l'une, tu te condamnes a à ne pas avoir l'autre et finalement a à ne pas vivre. L'homme est ainsi fait, il est plein de passion, et c'est ce qu'il le différencie des autres créatures de Dieu._

- Je peux t'entendre, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je comprenne. Cette fille qui est morte, elle s'appelait Catherine. Elle avait perdu ses parents quand elle était encore jeune ainsi qu'un petit frère. Comme j'avais à peu près le même age âge qu'il aurait du dû avoir, elle s'était mise en tête de faire de moi son petit frère, comme celui qu'elle avait perdu. Elle m'a protégé du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tentait de me faire sourire, de me faire sortir de ma carapace. À quoi cela lui a servit ? Elle est morte sans avoir retrouvé un frère. Elle est morte de désespoir de ne jamais voir ses rêves se réaliser, sinon elle aurait évité mes couteaux.

Son visage ne reflétait pas le désespoir, il était serein. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas accepté son amour ? Elle t'a considéré comme un frère, pourquoi ne pas lui rendre cet honneur en te comportant comme il se devait ?

- Parce que je ne voulais pas d'elle comme sœur. Certes, c'était tout à son honneur et je trouvais adorable ce qu'elle faisait pour moi, mais je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé. Rester seul me convenait parfaitement.

- Alors pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu si triste au point que tu en arrives a à me voir ? Si elle ne représentait rien pour toi, pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ?

- Elle est morte à cause de son désespoir, comme si elle refusait la vie sans avoir quelqu'un à aimer… Est-ce de ma faute ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?

- Si j'avais agi différemment peut être que tout aurait été différent… Pourquoi je pense à cela moi, maintenant ? Je ne lui avait jamais rien demandé, c'est elle qui avait choisi, elle n'avait pas à le faire… C'est de sa faute.

- Rejeter ta colère sur les morts ne les fera pas revenir ni ne t'apaisera.

- Je finirais pourri, mon ange

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais tu passeras encore à côté de personnes exceptionnelles, comme Catherine, des gens sincères qui n'ont pas d'arrières pensées.

- Pour tomber sur une personne bien, combien de fois devrais-je être trahi ?

- Tu sais que, contrairement aux anges, les humains ne peuvent pas lire dans les cœurs. En ayant une attitude si froide tu éloigneras dès le départ des tas de bonnes personnes. Il faut ouvrir ton cœur, ainsi elles pourront venir avec moins de craintes de souffrir. Tu sais, tu n'es pas différent des autres. Tout le monde a peur de souffrir seulement certains préfèrent aller de l'avant

- C'est de la force de caractère ?

- Je ne dirais pas ça, c'est plus l'envie de croire que l'homme est capable de bonté.

- En est-il vraiment capable, mon ange… Approche-toi, que je te voie.

- Je me rapprochais et me mit a hauteur de ses yeux et il vit sûrement une vision fantomatique quelque peu de l'ange

- Tu es, beau l'image de l'ange dans toute sa splendeur, des cheveux dorés, des yeux azurs qui semblent remplis de joie, un sourire enchanteur. Je pourrais mourir heureux, j'ai vu une bonne personne.

- Je ne suis personne, Trowa, je ne suis pas réel. Tu as le cœur simplement trop égaré pour arriver à voir les anges. Regarde, tu ne peux pas me toucher, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde.

- Pourtant je voudrais tant le faire. Ce n'est pas juste d'être un ange, on se condamne beaucoup pour finalement peu de récompenses.

- La récompense… Ce sont les jours comme ceux-ci.

Il voulu, après, me poser la main sur la joue, mais elle est passée au travers, comme je le lui avais dit. Il cherche par tout tous les moyens à me toucher, avec ses mains d'abord, puis il utilise toute les choses agréables à au toucher selon lui. Une plume, une fleur, de la soie...pour que j'essaye de ressentir la douceur du toucher , sens que les anges ne posséderont jamais Mais tout passe au travers. Apres Après, il essaye sur d'autres endroits, les mains sont sa seconde cible, mon visage ensuite. Puis mes épaules. Une fois, il tente de toucher mes genoux, mais je crois que mon regard plus que gêné l'a fait arrêter. Il s'est excusé, mais je sais lire dans son cœur, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de recommencer.

- Et moi dans tout cela ?

- Moi, pour la première fois en 200 ans, je regrette d'être un ange. J'aimerais le toucher, pouvoir l'atteindre. Il me semble si triste, peut-être qu'arriver à le toucher physiquement le changerait, qu'il arriverait à s'ouvrir aux autres et, à terme, être heureux…

Je dois arrêter de le voir, réfléchir a à tout ça…

Les anges sont-ils comme les humains ?

Sont-ils des êtres de passion ?

Sont-ils comme eux, hantés par leurs sentiments, leurs pensées, leurs actes précédents ?

Sont-ils seulement capables de comprendre la complexité qu'il y a à être un humain ? Tant de choses en eux, trop de choses… C'est pas humain…

_C'est ridicule… Pourquoi Dieu mettrait-il autant de choses dans les humains ? Ce n'est pas logique, ce n'est pas possible… Il doit y avoir quelque chose que j'ai oublié…_

- Ça ne va pas, mon ange?

C'est la voix de Trowa. Comment je suis arrivé ici c'est un mystère. Sûrement qu'inconsciemment je me suis dirigé vers sa roulotte. Il a l'air visiblement inquiet.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, mon ange… Je peux t'aider ?

- Un être humain, c'est tellement "plein". Comment faites-vous pour tenir ?

- Certains disent que c'est notre punition pour avoir eu le libre arbitre. Moi, je pense comme Platon.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- L'homme n'est pas fait pour être seul. En fait, il cherche durant toute sa vie la moitié qu'il lui manque, pour supporter le poids de ses sentiments…

- Pourquoi as-tu refusé Catherine comme substitut à cette moitié ?

- Elle n'était pas ma moitié. On ne choisit pas sa moitié. On la trouve, ou pas…

- Si cette moitié n'est pas humaine ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il l'empêche de le devenir ?

- J'ai des ailes, mais je n'arrive à aider personne avec. Peut-être qu'en les perdant, j'aurais un statut qui pourra me permettre d'en aider un.

- Reste avec moi, mon ange... Aide-moi à supporter ce trop plein de sentiments.

Depuis ce jour, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses. À sentir et à ressentir. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas toujours évident, mais, comme par miracle, Trowa arrive à le deviner. Le soir, après sa représentation, il me prend doucement dans ses bras, m'installe dans son lit et je me sens mieux.

Peut-être que c'était ça, le détail qui me manquait. Les hommes sont pleins de choses, du trop de sentiments, de pensées, mais, avec l'aide de leur moitié, ils arrivent à vivre… Tout comme moi.

Fin

(1) : un peu de lyrisme que diable !


End file.
